Summer Romance
by RomanceVerse
Summary: Gabriella has gone to Hawaii for a summer vacation with her mother. On her first day there she meets Troy Bolton who is also on vacation with his parents and his best friend Chad. They end up having a Summer Romance but then summer ends and they have to go back to school, will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Romance - Chapter 1**

Me and mom had been planning to go on vacation this summer but I was thinking it was going to me grandparents cabin so you can imagine my surprise when she told me that we were going to Hawaii for the summer! Hawaii! I was so excited to go to Hawaii and get to relax on the beach for the summer, go for a swim in the sea and maybe even learn to surf. I know how hard my mom must have worked to be able to afford this, it's been tough for my mom financially since my dad left a few years ago. She pretty much works all day every day, I hardly ever see her but I understand the reasons why so I'm not angry about it or bitter about it.

As soon as me and mom walked out of the airport the heat of Hawaii hit me and I was so glad that I had put my shorts on and my pink cami top. My mom had worn some jeans and I could tell that she was hot and regretted her decision to put the jeans on. We quickly found a cab and went to the hotel and as mom checked us in I looked around the lobby of the hotel and saw how beautiful it was, my mom had defiantly been working hard for us to be able to afford this.

We got to our room mom told me to go and check the beach out so I grabbed my bikini and went into the bathroom to put it on under my cami and shorts, I grabbed my beach bag and put my towel in there and my cell phone in case I needed to call my mom. Just as I was about to leave I ran back and grabbed my sunglasses and book so I could relax and I kissed my mom on the cheek and left the room.

I went down in the elevator to the lobby floor and went out the back towards the pool and down the steps that lead onto the beach. I walked down the beach a little just looking around but soon found a nice spot to sit down so I got my towel out and laid it down before sitting down and grabbed my sunglasses and book.

After taking my shorts cami off leaving me in my white bikini set and I laid down on my front, tied my hair up, put my sunglasses on and opened my book. This was the life! It was times like this that I loved life and I loved my mom and appreciated her the most. She knew that I really wanted to go on vacation and she had saved and worked as many shifts as she could to give me the vacation that I wanted. When I finish college and get myself a job I am taking my mom away somewhere as a treat and a thank you for everything she has ever done for me.

A little while later I decided that I should turn over so I also got a tan on my front so I put my book down and turned onto my back and laid there letter the sun soak into me and tanning me. I had put sun block on which stopped me getting burnt but I still got a tan which was great. I love having Mexican patents!

I was laying there enjoying the sun when water was sprayed over me, I sat up in shock "Sorry" A voice said. I turned to look towards the voice Oh my God! He was gorgeous. He had shaggy blonde hair and an amazing body! It was then that I noticed his friend, I took my sunglasses off and stood up "It was an accident, you see my friend has the worst aim ever" He said and I started laughing.

"It's ok… accidents happen" I stated and smiled at him.

"I'm Troy" He said holding his hand out.

"Gabriella" I replied and shook his hand.

"Beautiful name… you here on vacation?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm here with my mom, you?" I questioned.

"Yeah with my parents and my buddy… you staying close?" He asked.

"Yeah just that one there" I said and pointed to my hotel.

"That's where I'm staying" He said.

We stood there talking but I had to really concentrate hard on what he was saying because I couldn't stop staring at his amazing blue eyes. They were as blue as the sea and I just couldn't stop looking, I had never seen eyes so amazing in all of my life. Not only did he have amazing eyes but he had the most amazing perfect smile too, this guy was just a Greek God!

"Troy what you doing man? C'mon!" Someone shouted. We both turned around and I saw a guy walking towards us, he had the biggest hair ever! He reached us and he smiled at me "Now I know what took you so long" He said and turned back to Troy.

"Gabriella this is my friend Chad… the one with the terrible aim" He told me making me laugh.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"You too, sorry for getting you with the water gun" He stated.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"We're gonna go for a swim… you wanna join us?" Troy asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"Great, do you wanna move your stuff near ours… for safety?" He asked.

After putting my bag and towel next to there's and then the three of us ran into the water and started messing around. Anyone looking would think that we had been friends for years. We ended up having a water fight but it soon turned into me and Troy splashing and chasing Chad around, really it was 2 against 1 but I had an awesome time.

We got out of the water to go and sit on the beach and chill out for a little while, we sat down on our towels and I reached into my bag and got my sunscreen out to top up so I didn't burn but realised that I couldn't reach my back "Troy?" I questioned who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" He asked and turned to me.

"Could you put sunscreen on my back please? I can't reach" I explained a little shyly.

"Sure" He said. I turned around and put my back to him and handed him the sunscreen. He put the sunscreen on my back and then rubbed it in, his hands felt amazing running over my back. He was really gentle and when his hands got to my shoulders he rubbed his hands over them gently and they lingered there for a second longer "Done" He stated. I thanked him and then he handed me sunscreen "You do mine?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

I put the sunscreen on his back and as I ran my hands over his back I felt the muscles on his back. He must work out a lot to be as muscled and chizzled as he was, my God was there something about this guy that wasn't perfect? I finished rubbing in the sunscreen and told him I was done, he thanked me and took his sunscreen back.

The three of us laid there for a few minutes before Chad got up from where he was sitting "I'm gonna go and get some food" He stated and picked his stuff up and started walking back towards the hotel.

"So… where you from?" Troy asked.

"Originally I'm from California but me and my mom move around a lot… I've never spent more then a year in one place for the last seven years" I told him "What about you?" I asked.

"Albuquerque, born and raised" He stated.

"Must be nice just living in one place… being able to call somewhere home" I said.

"It's ok… I want to travel a little though, see the world" He stated.

"Travelling is not all it's cracked up to be" I told him.

Me and Troy sat there together and talked about school, friends, other vacations and just life in general. I found out that Troy was on his high school basketball team and his dad was the coach, that explained the muscles and perfect body he had. He went on vacation every summer with his best friend Chad and his parents, they would always go somewhere nice and had even vacationed in California. They went to Florida, Mexico, Cuba and Costa Rica.

Troy says he wants to travel more? I had never left the USA. He seemed like he had the perfect life, he had both parents, they both worked, they had a nice house from the sounds of it, he has his own car, they go on vacation every summer, he's a high school star and he is living the American Dream.

We spoke about my life and I didn't want to be doom and gloom and say that my dad had died but when Troy asked me where my dad was I just said that he had passed away. Troy obviously got the feeling that I didn't really want to talk about it so he quickly changed the subject back to school which I was thankful for.

Eventually it was starting to come into evening and I knew my mom would want to go to dinner so me and Troy decided to walk back to the hotel. He carried my bag for me and we both got into the elevator and he walked with me to my room, I opened the door and we agreed to meet up at the pool tomorrow.

I walked into my room and saw my mom had unpacked all of our stuff and had hung it up on hangers and I could tell by the smell that she had cleaned in here as well, she was a serious OCD problem "Who was you talking to at the door?" She asked me.

"I meet a guy at the beach called Troy… he's with his parents and his friend" I told her and I started talking to her about Troy. She seemed happy that I had met someone to hang out with whilst we were here.

After I had showered and got changed we went down to dinner and as we were looking for a table to sit at I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Troy standing up and waving at me, he beckoned me and my mom over and when we reached him he asked us to join him. My mom asked his parents if that was ok and they replied with 'of course' and gestured for us to sit down.

Within ten minutes my mom had become friends with Troy's parents and I got to know Chad a little better. He was telling me embarrassing stories about Troy when they were younger which made me laugh, some of the stories were really embarrassing. One of them was from when Troy was 7 years old and he though he was superman so he made himself a cloak out of his mom's top and put her bra on his head, he then jumped off from his tree house and broke his arm.

"I can't believe you told her that story" Troy said and looked down at the table.

"So Gabriella your mom tells us that you're a very gifted academic student, what's your favourite subject?" Troy's mom questioned.

"Science is probably one of my favourites, biology especially" I replied.

"Wow so you must have big plans for your future" She said sounding impressed.

"I actually want to be a lawyer" I told her.

"I thought she wanted to be a marine biologist" My mom said and our mother's shared a laugh.

"What sort of law are you interested in?" Troy's dad asked.

"Criminal law or family law, I haven't decided which yet" I answered.

"You know my brother is in criminal law, I could give you his email address and you can ask him some questions" He told me.

"That would be great… thank you" I replied with a smile.

Wow Troy had an amazing family. They were very kind and all of us got along like a house on fire, so much so that Troy's parents invited my mom to the bar to have a couple drinks. Mom didn't want me to be alone so Troy and Chad said I could come and sit in their room with them and watch a movie or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Romance - Chapter 2**

_Dear Diary  
__I had only came here yesterday and it was already the best vacation of all time. When I got here yesterday I thought it would just be another vacation that I would spend with my mom and not interact with people my age, like always. Gosh was I wrong. I had met the amazing boy ever! His name is Troy Bolton and he is so gorgeous, he has the most amazing blue eyes, he has this blonde shaggy hair that flops around on his face… and his body… he was the definition of the American Boy. _

_We had got talking and he said that he was the basketball captain at his high school in New Mexico and he had been voted MVP for two seasons in a row. He wasn't just got at basketball though, he was also amazing at swimming! Yesterday whilst in the water he showed off his amazing water skills, he had raced his friend Chad and you could tell that Troy was the most fastest and strongest swimmer out of the two of them._

_Me and Troy had made plans to meet up today to hang out, we had invited Chad but he said that he wanted to hang out in the gym today as he hadn't worked out in a couple weeks. Troy said to meet him at the beach and there we would hang out and Troy said that he had a surprise for me and I was totally excited to find out what it was. _

After putting my diary back I looked at the clock and saw that I had 10 minutes before I was due to meet Troy at the beach so I grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything I needed before saying goodbye to my mom and leaving the room. I called for the elevator and got in hitting the ground floor, once there I exited the elevator and walked out the back and headed onto the beach where I started walking to where I had met Troy yesterday.

When I reached Troy I greeted him with a hug and then he pointed down to the two surf boards laying on the sand "I am going to teach your to surf, even if it kills me" He stated making me laugh.

"I hope your patient" I said and took sundress off revealing the bikini I had on underneath, I looked up at Troy and saw him checking me out making me embarrassed and smile at the same time. I cleared my throat and he indicated to lay down on one of the surf boards "Most people surf in water" I said to him with a chuckle.

"Before we go in the water I've gotta show you how to stand up" He explained and I laid down on the spare board. Troy also laid down on his board and he started showing what I had to do and how I needed to stand up in the water, we did this for about half an hour before Troy said that I was finally time go into the water and test out what he had taught me "You think you're ready?"

"Nope" I said nervously as I looked at the waves going my way.

After falling off a few times I finally managed to stand up and ride a wave! It was the best feeling in the world and seeing the proud look on Troy's face made it all worth while. I didn't want to let him down and make a fool of myself in front of him so when I got that first wave I was more happy that I hadn't made a fool of myself in front of him. The water calmed down so I just sat on the board and Troy paddled over to me with a huge smile on my face "What'd ya think?" I asked him as he reached me.

"You're a natural!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Wanna head in and relax on the beach for a little bit?" He asked.

When we got in we went to our little spot as I referred to it where my bag was still sitting there thankfully still with all it's contents. I laid down the surf board next to Troy's then got my towel out and laid it down on the sand and sat down on it, Troy did the same with his towel. I reached into my bag and got out my sunscreen "Do you mind?" I questioned.

"Not at all" He said and did my back for me. Like yesterday his big soft hands rubbed themselves over my back with the sunscreen and I couldn't help but smile. His hands felt great and I felt him run his hands down my sides and run their way up to my shoulders and around my collar bone before leaving his hands there for a few seconds before saying that he was done. I laid down on my towel and Troy laid down but on his side so he was facing me leaning on his elbow "I'm glad that we met" Troy stated.

I turned onto my side and smiled at Troy "Me too" I said to him.

"I am really having a good time with you, I'm having so much fun" He told me.

"I agree. This is by one of the best vacations already, normally it's just me and mom. Don't get me wrong I love her but I don't really interact with people my own age when on vacation" I explained.

"How about me and you go out somewhere tonight, for dinner" He suggested.

"Like a date?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yeah… a date" He agreed.

"Sounds great" I said.

"I was so nervous to ask you out" He said laughing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause your… you. Your beautiful and smart and funny… I just… I dunno" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I'm glad that you did ask me out, I can't deny I have a crush on you" I said laughing in embarrassment.

"It's crazy that we've really only known each other twenty four hours and we're going out on a date and we have a crush on each other…" He commented.

After sitting on the beach for another half an hour I was so hot and needed to cool down so I stood up and asked Troy if he wanted to join me in the sea. The two of us went down to the waters edge and then out of no where Troy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before walking into the water with me. I was laughing and he dumped me in the water, when I came up from the water I gasped at him and splashed water at him.

Troy started to come towards me and I turned to get away from him laughing but I didn't get very far before his arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up. I started laughing again harder and he spun me around before putting me down, I turned to face him and the two of us were laughing so hard at our childishness. We stopped laughing and stood there for a second just staring at each other. He took a step closer to me and I took a step closer to him. His hands went to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he dipped his head until he was just an inch away from mine. I leaned up closing the gap and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't long, rough or needed. It was just a short, sweet and loving kiss that lasted only seconds. We pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other "Wasn't expecting that" He said.

"Me either" I breathed.

"Still… I'm glad it happened" He stated.

"Me too" I said and smiled "This day has had a lot of surprises" I told him.

Me and Troy spent another couple of hours at the beach, talking, laughing, taking photos, surfing, swimming and stealing sweet kisses here and there. Eventually I decided that I should go and make sure that my mom was ok as I hadn't spent much time with her on this vacation so far. Troy said he would walk me back and he even carried my bag for me which was sweet, he walked me to my room and placed a kiss on my cheek promising me that he would meet me later for our date to dinner.

_Dear Diary  
__I had such an amazing day so far and it was only 2pm! I had met Troy at the beach and he had taught me how to surf. When I stood up on the board and caught my first wave I felt free and amazing! Then I looked over at Troy and saw he was proud of me and it felt awesome. We had surfed for a little while and then we went and sunbathed for a little bit, whilst we were laying on the beach Troy asked me out on a date tonight! I confessed that I had a crush on him and he revealed that he had been nervous to ask me out. _

_Not only was it an amazing day because Troy had asked me out on a date but we had shared a sweet short kiss. His lips were so soft and perfect, everything about him is perfect. I cannot believe that I was going on a date with such a great, kind, sweet, genuine and amazing guy on my second day of vacation… yeah I know it all seems quick but we only two weeks so we had to make every hour, minute and second count. _

For the rest of the afternoon I spent time with my mom and the two of hung out by the pool and we took a look around the local area, we took some pictures and we had some amazing mother/daughter bonding time. We had some late lunch but only something small as I wanted to wait until dinner as I knew Troy had something good planned, Troy was the sort of person to give a girl the most amazing first date ever.

Honestly it was hard to believe that a guy like Troy didn't have a girlfriend already, guys like Troy normally have a pretty blonde cheerleader girlfriend who has a convertible car and loves shopping with her friends. I know that sounds very stereotypical of me but I can't imagine Troy with someone like me, a nerd. If Troy knew about my nerd status I bet you he would never give me a second look and I wouldn't blame him.

When me and mom returned from our bonding time I decided to jump in the shower and start getting ready for my date. I only had a quick shower because I knew I was going to need to spend a lot of time getting ready, I didn't have a clue what I was going to wear and I needed to sort my hair and make up out as well. Mom thought that I was hilarious running around like a headless chicken to try and find something to wear.

Eventually I found something! A floral patterned playsuit and after much debate with myself I decided to put on my sandals instead of my heels. I put my hair up in a doughnut and did my make up light as I didn't need much foundation because of my tanned skin tone anyway, I did my mascara and my lip gloss before grabbing a bag which I put all my essentials in; some money, lip gloss, phone, camera.

At 6pm on the dot the door to our room knocked loud and I looked at my mom with wide eyes and she smiled at me and went into the bedroom of our suite. I took a deep breath before going to the door, I opened it and saw Troy standing on the other side looking great… as usual. He had on a white t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and white Toms. His hair was it's normal floppy self and I smiled at him "You look great" He said hugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Romance - Chapter 3**

Troy held the door open for me as we walked into the restaurant and once inside the door his hand went to the small of my back as we were lead to our table, we sat down and told the waiter what drinks we wanted, the waiter gave us a couple of menus before leaving us. I was nervous about this date because it's been… a while since I went on a date with someone, I looked down at the menu but kept sneaking up looks at Troy who I caught multiple times staring at me.

The waiter came back with our drinks and we told him we needed a few more minutes to make a decision on the food, he said to signal him when we're were ready and he walked away again "What sounds good to you?" He asked me.

"The chicken long rice sounds nice" I said to him "What about you?" I asked.

"Kalua pork maybe" He replied.

Eventually we ordered food and the waiter took the menu's so I could no longer look down at the menu to distract myself. I looked up at Troy who smiled at me and our hands met across the table, he held onto my hand firmly but it still felt soft and loving. We started talking about our day on the beach and how much we loved the beach, it was scary that me and Troy had so much in common.

"How's Chad?" I asked.

"He's good, he's watching old basketball games with my dad" He answered.

"Does he not get bored? I mean he came on vacation with his friend and he's been spending a lot of time with your parents" I said.

"Chad is like an adopted child. He spends more time at my house then his own anyway, my mom calls him on a daily basis to see if he'll be there for dinner. My dad actually taught him how to play basketball and how to drive" He explained.

"Wow… he's like your brother" I commented.

"Yeah he is, he's my been my best buddy since pre k" He told me.

"I wish I had a friend like that" I said.

"You don't have a best friend?" He asked.

"Not really. Where me and my mom move around a lot it's hard to make friendships and keep relationships going" I told him.

"Where are you living now?" He asked.

"Arizona but we're getting moved soon and we wont know where to until the time comes" I told him.

"That's rough" He said.

"You get used to it" I replied with a shrug.

The food arrived and we pretty much ate in silence making only small conversation here and there. Although we wasn't making much conversation as we ate I still felt very comfortable with Troy and I was having a great time, I liked hanging out with Troy. He was a really nice guy and he actually wanted to know more about it, when you date some guys they just want to talk about how great they are and what car they drive. Troy wasn't like that, he was a real genuine nice guy and I knew that after our vacation has finished we will still keep in touch… well I hope so.

Once we finished eating Troy indicated the small dance floor where there was four couples dancing, I smiled at him and accepted his hand and we went over to the dance floor. He wrapped his hand around my waist and I put mine on his shoulder and we slow danced to the song that was playing, we moved softly in time with the music. I looked up at Troy and we smiled at each other before sharing a sweet kiss.

After Troy paid for the meal (I did offer to pay half but he rejected the offer) we decided to go for a walk along the beach. It was so romantic! The sun was setting, we were holding hands and it was the most beautiful thing and I wanted to remember it forever so I got my phone out to take a picture of us with our back to the sea so you could see the sunset behind us "My turn" Troy said getting his phone out too "Fancy a dip?" He asked putting his phone in his pocket.

"I haven't got my swimming stuff on" I told him.

"Go in your underwear… it's the same thing" He said.

I thought about it for a moment and agreed, Troy took off his shirt and shorts leaving him in his black Calvin Klein underwear, I took off my clothes leaving my in my black bra and underwear "Stop staring!" I said to him laughing.

"Sorry… you're just so hot" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You're so cheesy" I told him.

"You love it" He stated.

He dragged my hand and we went into the water together until the water came to just under my breasts. Troy kept hold of my hand and we just stayed in the water talking and laughing and then out of no where Troy put his hands on my butt and picked me up. I put my arms around Troy's neck and wrapped my legs around his waist "You scared me" I said to him "I thought you were a shark biting my butt!" I exclaimed and the two of us started laughing.

We soon stopped laughing when Troy leaned his head down and placed his lips on mine. His hands were still on my butt and he pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible, we started making out. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck to keep him there and as we kissed I felt him smile. We pulled apart when air was really needed and we just looked up and smiled at each other like… well like teenagers.

"I'm having such a great time with you" I told him.

"And I'm having a great time with you" He replied.

"I don't want this vacation to end" I said and looked down a little.

"Hey" He said and brought his finger under my chin and made me look up at him "I promise you this right here and now that no matter what happens after we go home, we'll always keep in touch… always" He said making me smile "And hey, you say that you move around all the time, you're bound to hit Albuquerque at some point" He said making us both laugh and cheer up a little.

We got out of the water eventually, well Troy carried me with my legs and arms still wrapped around him. I got down and we put our clothes on and held hands and started walking back to the hotel, I didn't want this night to end and Troy said he didn't either but it was getting late and I needed to go home. We promised we would hang out tomorrow with Chad and do something fun, I felt bad that I had taken Troy away from Chad but Troy said that Chad was ok with it.

Troy walked with me to my room door and we smiled at each other for a moment before he leaned down and kissed me again. We kissed for only a short time and when we pulled apart we smiled at each other "I guess this is goodnight" He said.

"I guess so" I said.

"Well I had an amazing time" He said.

"So did I. Thank you for paying for dinner" I told him.

When I closed the door my mom was standing there smiling at "Well… how was it?" She asked me as I walked over to her.

_Dear Diary  
__I had such an amazing date with Troy tonight! He was a complete gentleman; he told me I looked beautiful, he held the door open for me, he put his arm around me, held me hand across the table, paid for dinner, danced with me, held me hand on the beach, we went for a walk on the beach and we ended up making out in the sea, he kissed me… everything was perfect. I honestly couldn't of asked for a better date tonight. I wished we had more time and I wished above all that me and Troy could stay here forever._

_With Troy I felt so comfortable and everything came so easy to us. We laughed and joked together about everything and anything, we never seem to panic about making conversation because we always have things to talk about. He always seemed to want to know about me and I wanted to know more about him and his life back home, I was jealous that he had this happy home life; he lives with both his parents, they have a stable home, he has friends and a life. _

_There it nowhere I can really call home which sucks. We move around so much that I don't have any real friends and I've never had a boyfriend for longer then three months because I don't want to get to close, knowing I'll be moving away at some point. I know that if it wasn't for my mom's job then we would be struggling to live but I wished that we didn't have to move around so much and I could settle down and live a life with real friends, a real boyfriend… _

After putting my diary back I went and I sat on the balcony looking over at the sea and I couldn't stop smiling as I thought about my night. Two figures caught my attention on the beach, I saw big bushy hair and then I heard Chad "C'mon Troy!" He shouted.

Troy suddenly appeared and the two of them headed into the water, I watched from the balcony as Troy and Chad went for a swim and then after a half hour they got out and sat on the beach. My phone beeped so I picked it up and saw I had a text from Troy; _You gonna sit there and stare or you gonna come join us? :)_

I thought about my reply for a moment; _I'll let you and Chad spend some time together x_

"Gabriella! Come join us!" A voice shouted, I looked down and saw Chad waving his arms at me.

"Mom can I go down to the beach with Troy and Chad?" I asked her.

"Sure but take the room key because I'll probably be asleep when you come in" She said.

"Ok thanks mom, love you" I said to her and kissed her cheek.

"Make sure they look after you" She told me.

After putting my bikini on I grabbed something to throw on over it and I grabbed a bag and put a towel, camera and room key in and then ran down to the beach where Chad and Troy were waiting for me. I greeted Troy in a hug and Chad just smiled at me "Troy said you felt bad about spending so much time with me because you feel you're taking him away from me" Chad said as the three of us walked towards the water, Troy a little further away from us.

"Yeah… he brought his friend on vacation and the two of you have hardly spent any time together" I told him.

"I don't mind. I haven't seen Troy this happy about a woman… ever" He said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" I said.

Once in the water Troy grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist again and kissed him "You two are like little love sick puppies" Chad said splashing us with some water.

"You're just jealous that she fancies me and not you" Troy said.

"Who said I fancied you? How do you know that I just wanted you for a bit of fun?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I know you want me" He said.

"I know that _you _want _me_" I told him and pecked his lips before getting down.

Troy came after me but I started swimming away from him with him hot on my heels. I could hear Chad laughing at us as I tried to get away from him, I thought I had won but then I felt hands around my leg and pull me back. I went to put my feet down on the water but realised that there was nothing to put my feet on so I grabbed onto Troy and laughed. We started swimming back to shallower water… well I say we… Troy swam back and I just held onto him and kept kissing him "You're a tease" He stated and stood up once in shallower water.


End file.
